Hurt
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: “I'm not supposed to be able to love... I'm not supposed to hurt like this.” -- Oneshot from Raven's POV, set sometime after the episode 'Spellbound'.


**((Authors Note: Reviews are welcomed :) just a oneshot I had running around in my head all day... I love focusing on the almost-relationship between Malchior and Raven. It really gives an in-depth look at Raven's character. Anyways, enjoy. -Raven-Rachel-Roth-))**

Slow... steady...

Breathe in... breathe out...

Focus... meditation...

Peace... tranquility...

Azarath... metrion... zinthos...

_Sweet Raven._

"NO!" The Empath's dark violet eyes shot open, widened with anger and a glint of fear, her fingers clenched in an automatic defensive response. She knew that voice, smooth like silk, haunting like a melody you couldn't ever forget... no mater how much you wanted to or how hard you tried. Emotions threatened to flare up within her chest as the voice continued, slightly muffled by the antique chest, his equally antique book lay inside.

_Poor, poor, Raven... all alone. Still misunderstood by everyone, locked up in her room, meditating to take the pain away. You'd think she'd have learned by now, that I'm the only one who truly understands her inner heart. _A soft, musical laugh pierced the silence. _I hold your fragile heart Raven, come back to me. I'm still here, I'm still waiting for you._

Raven held her hands over her ears, eyes pressed shut tightly, teeth grinding together in silent agony as the velvet voice pierced through her inner most defenses, and cut through what was left of her heart. Grunting and turning her face away from the dark corner where the trunk rested, she tried to recover her peaceful meditative state.

"Go away Malchior."

_Oh but Raven... you know I can never go away. I'm PART of you now._

"You are NOT part of me!"

_I think we both know thats a lie, sweet Raven. You, are still in love with me._

Her eyes glowed with ferocity as she glared black death toward the ancient chest, lying so innocently in the corner. Malchior's patronizing, soothing voice was grating down on her already shattered heart, and her last nerve was giving out. Slender, pale, fingers lifted into the air and summoned the book to her hand, the trunk flying open as the binder fell perfectly against her fingertips, grasping it as if it was her last lifeline she snarled at the book.

"I loved you once, but not anymore." Her violet eyes faded as hot white light glowed from her eyes, boring invisible holes into the living book. "All that I care about anymore, is keeping you out of my mind. I'll do anything to be able to have my room freed of your intolerable voice, even if I have to destroy your book to do it."

A patronizing chuckle broke into her speech. _You know as well I as I do sweet Raven, if you destroy my bindings... I will be free to roam the earth as I please, without any restraints any longer._

Raven shuddered at the mental image, with a tortured sigh she let the book drop to the floor. It bounced on its spine and landed a few feet away, but fell silent. It was then that the Empath fled her room, cloak flapping like a caged bird behind her as she flew. Her lithe body cut through the air like a knife as she fled the Tower itself, leaving the Titans she passed on the way, looking after her in bewilderment.

Collapsing finally, her knees touching down on soft earth, she closed her eyes, her fists hitting the ground as her lips opened, letting a scream of agony fade into the trees of the park she'd landed in. Dry heaves racked her body beneath the protection of her indigo cloak, but not masking her inner anguish.

She'd thought she'd found love... and now there was only resentment, every time she grew silent, his voice would open the wounds fresh. Clawing at the heart she never thought she had. Behind the Empath, a tree branch snapped in half and fell to the ground with an earth shaking crash.

Her eyes were closed tight, fighting the burning sensation that went up through her chest and froze in place behind her pale eyelids. A trail of wetness traced itself down her cheek, a single drop landing like morning dew on the grass below her face.

"_I'm not supposed to be able to love... I'm not supposed to hurt like this." _


End file.
